<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polyjuice Mudblood by SmuttiSlutti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590789">Polyjuice Mudblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttiSlutti/pseuds/SmuttiSlutti'>SmuttiSlutti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Spanking, polyjuice brothel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttiSlutti/pseuds/SmuttiSlutti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In between OOTP and HBP Draco blows off some steam at a polyjuice brothel, taking out his self loathing on the image of someone he’s supposed to loathe - Hermione Granger. A plotless oneshot with a potential Malfoy-redemption-arc sequel, if people are interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Prostitute, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polyjuice Mudblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actual porn starts after the line.</p><p>I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you'd be interested in reading a sequel with just as much porn but also added plot. Think: what happens if Hermione Granger finds out that Draco has a fetish for fucking polyjuice versions of her?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco throws back the shot of firewhisky and lets it burn a path down his throat before stepping into the floo and quietly muttering “Chastity’s Mask”. He can’t help the flush of embarrassment that floods up his cheeks as the flames engulf him. <em>Merlin, if mother ever heard him say that name… </em>but he knows she can’t have heard. It has been many years since Draco had first discovered the joys of a silencing charm. Enough years that he is considered an adult now. Old enough to have been chosen by the Dark Lord for a secret mission. Old enough not to be so easily flustered by the thought of your mother catching you flooing off to a brothel. Really, it is pathetic of him. The floo powder flares up and he has just enough time to school his features back into their pale, unflappable demeanour before the flames clear and shoot him out the other end. He steps out of the fireplace. </p><p>“Ah Mr Malfoy”, says a woman to his left. “Here for your usual experience?” </p><p>He nods stiffly in her direction and holds out a bag of galleons and a flask. She sweeps the bag into her skirt pocket with one hand (doesn’t bother counting, no one would dare insult a Malfoy by <em> counting </em> their payment), and delicately plucks the flask from his grip with her other. </p><p>“I’ll take this down to the girl. Would you like someone to keep you entertained while you wait?”</p><p>Draco’s cock throbs enthusiastically, and he bites back a snarl at his inability to control his own body. He waits a beat to make sure his voice is smooth and confident when he says “Not this time, thank you.” and then tries not to flinch at the words “thank you.” What sort of Malfoy says <em> Thank You? </em> What sort of soon-to-be-marked servant of the Dark Lord says <em> Thank You? </em>He wonders if the Dark Lord will see this moment in his mind at the joining, and, almost reflexively, pulls up his occlumency shields. The meditative process tides him over until the woman comes back. </p><p>“She has taken the polyjuice, sir, and is waiting for you in the usual room.” </p><p>He nods silently and stalks past her, pressing a single sickle into her palm. The bare minimum rather than the usually generous Malfoy tip. To regain his air of distance and superiority after the <em> thank you </em> slip up earlier. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The girl on the bed isn’t as good an actress as the last one; she smiles at him when he enters the room, which that bitch Granger would never do. He stalks over and lands a slap across her pale cheek. </p><p>“Think it’s ok to smile at me, mudblood?” he snarls, and her eyes - Granger’s eyes - fly wide. His cock twitches. </p><p>“No, Mr Malfoy sir. Sorry sir.” </p><p>Draco stands back and observes the girl. The left side of her face is red now, and she has turned her gaze down like she is defeated. He prefers it when the girls playing Granger have a little defiance in them, but thanks to the polyjuice potion she at least still looks the part. And he’s desperate enough today that that’s all he needs. Granger’s supple body is stretched out across the bed, legs splayed invitingly with a hint of thigh high stockings under the demure hogwarts school skirt. He lets his eyes roam all over her body, drinking it in. This inferior mudblood slut. He wants to fuck her violently until he comes in and on her like he owns her. He wants to pull her hair so hard she screams. He wants tears leaking from her eyes. He wants her smooth pale skin broken up by angry red slap marks. He wants… </p><p>But first, the rules or whatever. </p><p>“Before we begin properly, have you been a polyjuice bitch before?” Draco asks the girl, and she nods. </p><p>“You have signed my contract?” she nods. </p><p>“You are willing right now, and know your safeword?” she rolls her eyes and says yes, and she looks so much like that fucking mudblood when she rolls her eyes. He spits on her. The spit lands on her face and sticks there. Oh, <em> Merlin </em>. “Get on your fucking knees facing me.” </p><p>The moment she is on her knees he frees his cock from his pants and rams it into her mouth. She gags and he loves it. He fists his hands into her bushy hair and thrusts hard over and over again, revelling in her hot wet tongue and the suction from her lips and the tightness of the back of her throat. At first, she just passively takes it but then her teeth graze sharply along his shaft and he untangles a hand from her hair to slap her across the face again. Fuck that Mudblood bitch. How dare she put her filthy teeth on his superior cock without permission. He thrusts faster and faster into her throat and when his balls release he tightens his grip on her curls and forces her to stay there. Forces her to swallow it all, to choke on it. He bites back a moan. She looks so panicked and vulnerable. Her eyes are shiny and her previously perfectly neat school uniform is all messed up. He stares down at the Granger girl beneath him and feels his heart beat far faster than it should. He slides his pulsing cock out of her mouth. </p><p>“Round one, mudblood whore.” he snarls while she coughs and gasps for air. “You are nothing but my cumdumpster. I’m going to use your filthy body until you weep.” She shudders. Her neck is flushed pink and he looks down at it almost clinically. <em> A flush really suits Granger, </em> his traitor brain supplies, <em> we should take off that shirt and see if it’s across her breasts, too. </em>And so he squeezes his eyes shut for a second, then flips her onto her stomach, fully clothed. </p><p>And wasn’t fully clothed a mistake. Because, oh <em>Merlin</em>, her neat little school skirt rides up to reveal black panties that match her thigh high stockings, and her pale ass cheeks are just the perfect size to squeeze and slap. He stares at Granger strewn across the bed with her ass willingly in the air for him and feels blood rush to his cock again. He knows how that ass jiggles around when he fucks her from behind. He knows what it looks like when he’s buried balls deep in her asshole. He knows what it looks like when he’s slapped the ass cheeks red and raw until she cries. Draco groans and runs his hand along his cock, which is still slick with her saliva. A new idea strikes him for today: he doesn’t know what that ass looks like covered in streams of his own cum yet.  </p><p>“Reach around and touch yourself” he orders, and she obeys. The thrill of Little Gryffindor Granger responding immediately and without question to his every command never gets old. He strokes his cock firm and slow and watches as she obediently rubs at her clit under her panties, and dips her fingers deep inside her own cunt. He watches as wetness forms in a dark patch on her panties and feels his whole body ache with desire in response. He wants to flip her over and fuck her, but shoves the thought aside. It's too intimate. Instead, he rips off her panties, and takes a moment to enjoy tossing the tattered remains to the floor. <em> I just ripped off Hermione fucking Granger’s panties </em> . <em> I </em> destroyed <em> them.  </em></p><p>“Finger yourself faster” he demands. And again, she obeys. She picks up the pace and starts rolling her hips into her hand, letting out little whimpers and moans of pleasure. He strokes himself in pace with her own masturbation, and watches as her fingers slide in and out and in and out of her dripping cunt, and her hips roll to meet them. Her fingers are shiny with the juices from her pussy, and for a fleeting moment Draco’s traitorous brain wonders what they must taste like. He dismisses this thought by slapping her furiously across the ass. The slapping noise cracks out across the room and Granger's responding squeal sends a rush of pleasure down his shaft. He slaps her again and moans at how her bum jiggles with the impact. His hand stings, and he shivers, staring at the red handprints which are forming on her soft skin. All the while, her delicate fingers keep diving in and out of her cunt and she’s rocking her hips frantically and moaning loudly. </p><p>From the sound of those moans, Granger isn't far off, so he orders her to stop. Can't have the mudblood orgasming now. This is about <em> his </em> pleasure. She is just a tool. Draco makes her remain still with her ass in the air and her cunt glistening with her desire while he pumps himself to completion. He feels the pressure building in his balls, ready for release, then he spurts his cum all over her ass and watches it slide and drip down the cheeks. He can see hints of red slap marks and pale skin peeking through the white streaks of his cum, and her cunt still glistening with need for him. Need for Draco Malfoy’s cock. He loves it. The Golden Trio’s Golden Girl, ruined. </p><p>"Not so bloody perfect any more, are we, Mudblood?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>